Vineaza
The vineaza are a mammalian race , created by Aaviz and gifted with magical abilites to manipulate and control metal. Their unique abilities stem from Aavize deciding to create a counter balance to his ever hungry skimmers. Description With a mostly humanoid form, the vineaza is covered with brown fur on all of their body excepting their face. With long ears, which provide an excellent sense of hearing, and large eyes, a vineaza has a very distinctive appearance. Most vineaza stand between five feet five inches to six feet four inches, but unusually large or small vineaza have occurred, ranging from 5 feet to seven feet. WHile the fur of most vineaza is a red to brown color, other colors, such as white, black, and silver, has been seen. History The vineaza have no history to speak of at the moment. Important Settlements The vineaza have no permanent or temporary settlements at this time, . Society Vineaza society appears simple on the outside, but to those who have studied these simple people, and truly know them, they are a complicated people. In terms of technology, the vineaza favor simple stone and bone objects and weapons, as well as hide armors and pottery, viewing others reliance on metal as a weakness they can exploit. Metal rusts in water, reflects light to give away ambushes, and is vulnerable to their inherent magic. Why would anyone rely on such a useless substance. Hunter gatherers by nature, they never build permanent structure. Using their tools as weapons, the vineaza will fight off foes with simple spears, hammers, and axes in addition to their inborn magic. In battle, vineaza work in teams, each watching the others back. In terms of government, each tribe of vineaza appears ruled by a council of elders, who make day to day decisions and are chosen by the tribes spiritual leader. The choice of an elder is based on both the prospective elders age, as well as the wisdom and decision making they have shown in there life. In reality, the true power within the tribe is held by the spiritual leader, who often takes a simple name relating the totem animal of his tribe (for example, a tribe who's spiritual leader's totem animal is a bird, will refer to him as the Bird Man, his previous name never mentioned), abandoning his old name for fear of insulting the spirit animal. Though the spiritual leader wields the most power in the tribe, in certain situations, mostly related to the tribes most sacred rituals and practices, the council of elders, by unanimous decision, can overrule the spirit man, though this rarely happens. Punishment among vineaza society is swift and merciless. For lesser crimes such as stealing and assault, the offender is exiled, left to his fate in the wilderness. Worse crimes, such as murder, will see the offender put to death. In the worst of crimes, not only is the individual executed, a special ritual is performed over the body to banish his spirit from residing with the ancestor spirits, cursed forever to wander aimlessly, never able to rest. Though vineaza are primarily land based, they are strong swimmers and can hold their breathe for extraordinary lengths of time. Mostly, they swim simply to cross between one peice of land or another, but if land based prey is failing to feed the tribe, the strongest swimmers will be sent into the sea to hunt. Moving as a tribe, vineaza are quick to leap to the defense of their young and one another, and when shelters are required, they will often force as many individuals as possible into the small shelters, shielding young and elderly first. Much like other later races, vineaza become attracted to one another based on visual beauty, but they often take the prospectives mate and health into account, as well as their magical talent and scent. Though they are anatomically like other humanoid races, vineaza mate through the use of their magic. FInding a peaceful and solitary location, the two vineaza sit across from each other and intertwine their hands, linking their inborn magic to one another. After the linking is total and complete, the two vineaza are bonded for life, Though vineaza are distinctly male and/or female, a pregnant vineaza carries their child not in physical form, but within their magic, and two mates can link together to transfer the burden of the child between them, thus sharing all aspects of pregnancy. After an gestation period of eight months, the two parents must link their magic once more, and the child appears between the two of them. Vineaza are born with inherent magical abilities, and their talent with them makes them relatively magically adept, but it also makes them surprising resistant to the effects of hostile magic, though this resistant manifests in different fashions between different people.Vineaza communicate with a mostly spoken language, but it is very difficult for non-vineaza to fully understand and master, because the context and meaning of some words can be altered based on subtle ear movements. Names Too be finished Classes Vineaza trend towards primal classes as well as arcane classes. Their society is also very accepting of martial classes. Divine classes are looked down upon, and members of shadow and psionic classes are considered outsiders and often exiled. Techs No special techs as of yet. Sample Monster (Coming some other time) Category:Races Category:Monsters